Cena miłości
W skrócie Opowiadanie/Powieść Szłyśmy właśnie na domówkę organizowaną przez bliźniaków. Czułam, że to będzie naprawdę dobra zabawa. - Zamierzam dzisiaj nieźle się wyszaleć – stwierdziła Kim. - Tylko nie zrób jakichś głupot – odparła Iris. - Bez przesady... Megan, co tak milczysz? Nie cieszysz się na myśl o imprezie, na którą za moment wbijamy? - Cieszę się, bardzo! Ale... Pewnie będzie tak jak ostatnio... Wiecie, Kastiel – powiedziałam posępnie. - Co masz na myśli? – Zmarszczyła czoło ruda. - Przecież wszędzie go pełno. Pamiętacie ostatnią imprezę? Wyrwał chyba cztery laski... Naprawdę mam chwilami dość człowieka... - Meg, wyluzuj. Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. Chyba, że... Kim chwilowo zamilkła i spojrzała wymownie na drugą dziewczynę. - Chyba, że jesteś o te dziewczyny zazdrosna – dokończyła Iris. - Zwariowałyście?! Trzymajcie mnie jak najdalej od tego zarozumiałego podrywacza! – Oburzyłam się. - Oho, chyba powiedziałaś to w złą godzinę. Spojrzałam na brunetkę z zapytaniem, a następnie przeniosłam wzrok w miejsce, w które tak intensywnie się wpatrywała. Byłyśmy właśnie pod domem Armina i Alexego. Natomiast na podwórku, przy wejściu, stał wcześniej wspomniany chłopak ze swoją nową zdobyczą. - Trzymajcie mnie – szepnęłam zła. – Czy te dziewczyny naprawdę nie widzą, że on się nimi bawi?! – krzyknęłam, spoglądając na koleżanki. Niestety nie dobrałam odpowiednio tonu mojego głosu... Spojrzeli na mnie oboje. I obydwoje mieli na ustach pobłażające uśmiechy. - Megan, ciszej – syknęła Kim. - Właśnie, daj spokój. Nie wiem, co ostatnio się z Tobą dzieje. Ciągle coś Ci nie pasuje... Idziesz, czy zostajesz? – zapytała podenerwowana rudowłosa. - Idę, idę... Weszłyśmy na posesję. Z każdym krokiem coraz głośniej było słuchać muzykę. Najwidoczniej impreza powoli zaczęła już się rozkręcać. Kiedy mijałyśmy przytuloną parę, Kastiel spojrzał na mnie, uniósł brew i posłał mi typowy dla niego uśmiech – ten z rodzaju łobuziarskich. Obdarowałam go jedynie obojętnym spojrzeniem. W środku było już sporo ludzi. Część tańczyła, część w kuchni raczyła się alkoholem. Po chwili był przy nas organizator imprezy – Armin. - O, to wy, cześć dziewczyny. Przywitałyśmy się ze znajomymi i dołączyłyśmy do imprezowiczów. Chwilę potańczyłam, potem udałam się z Alexym na kolejkę. - Świetnie wyglądasz, Megan. Gdybym nie był gejem... – Zaśmiał się. - Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie, Alexy! – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Jednak za chwilę spoważniałam. – Zapraszaliście Kastiela? - Jasne, przecież to kumpel z klasy. Wiesz, Meg... Dziewczyny ostatnio wspominały mi, że zrobiłaś się przewrażliwiona na jego punkcie. Co jest grane? - Co? Ależ nic... Ee... Ktoś mnie woła, znajdę cię później. – Wymigałam się i ulotniłam. Dalej domówka minęła mi na tańcach i popijaniu. Imprezowicze powoli odpadali, jeden po drugim. Kim i Iris spały na materacu w jednym z pokoi. Szczęście, że ja trzymałam się nieźle. Postanowiłam jednak przewietrzyć się. I to był błąd. - Masz coś do mnie, laska? – Usłyszałam za sobą. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam Kastiela z piwem w ręku. - O co ci chodzi? - Przeszkadzam ci w czymś? Mój styl życia ci nie pasuje? Z czym masz problem? - Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – Obróciłam się z powrotem, siadając na schodki. Przysiadł się do mnie. - Słyszałem, co mówiłaś przed wejściem. Tak bardzo interesujesz się mną? – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Chyba śnisz, koleś. Odczep się ode mnie – powiedziałam twardo, nawet na niego nie patrząc. - Kto się do kogo przyczepił – zironizował. – Piwa? – Podał mi puszkę. - Nie, dzięki. Sory, ale muszę wracać – rzuciłam, po czym wstałam i otrzepałam się. Zrobiłam kilka kroków w stronę drzwi. - Ciebie też uda mi się zdobyć w kilka chwil – rzekł jakby od niechcenia chłopak, nie ruszając się z miejsca. - Słucham? – Zerknęłam na niego ze złością. - Jeszcze dzisiaj będziesz w ich gronie – stwierdził i się podniósł. - Jakim gronie? – Zmarszczyłam mocno brwi. Podszedł, zatrzymał się tuż obok mnie. Stykaliśmy się ramionami. - W gronie dziewczyn, które mi uległy – odparł, a potem spokojnym krokiem udał się do środka. Stałam jak zaczarowana. Dopiero, gdy dotarły do mnie jego słowa, zdenerwowałam się nie na żarty. *** Była trzecia nad ranem. Już niewiele osób się bawiło, zostali najwytrwalsi. Ziewnęłam i uznałam, że chyba pora już odpuścić i się przespać. Nie było mi dane. - Tańczysz? Spojrzałam. Kastiel... - Nie wydaje mi się. Pokręcił głową, chwycił mnie za rękę i wyciągnął na środek salonu. - Puść mnie! Głuchy jesteś? – Zgromiłam go wzrokiem. Nic nie powiedział. Zaczął mnie okręcać w rytm muzyki. Nie miałam siły protestować... Dałam się prowadzić i tak przetańczyliśmy dwie piosenki. Może i jest zadufanym w sobie narcyzem, ale muszę przyznać, że tańczy nieźle. - I co, nadal mnie tak nie lubisz? – zapytał, unosząc brew. - Wiesz, powinnam już iść. Wyrwałam się mu. W co on grał? Miałam dość. Podeszłam do Armina, oglądając się jeszcze tylko za czerwonowłosym, który już szedł w stronę długowłosej brunetki. - Pieprzony podrywacz – mruknęłam pod nosem. - Słucham? Spojrzałam. No tak, Armin. - Nie, nic. Świetna impreza. Dzięki za zaproszenie. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego promiennie. – Pójdę się położyć, jestem już zmęczona. - Ja chyba powinienem zrobić to samo. – Ziewnął. Zaśmiałam się. Nadstawił przedramię. Wzięłam go z chęcią pod rękę i poszliśmy na górę. Jako, że pokoje były zapełnione śpiącymi, pijanymi gośćmi, usiadłam razem z chłopakiem na schodach. Przymknęłam oczy, czując senność. Poczułam jak mnie przytula. Wraz z Alexym, są wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi. Oparłam głowę o jego klatkę piersiową i tak przesiedzieliśmy dopóki nie zasnęłam. *** Obudziłam się, leżąc na schodach. Armin spał, dlatego wstałam ostrożnie, prostując obolałe plecy. Zeszłam na dół. Widok nie był zbyt ciekawy... Śpiący ludzie, resztki jedzenie na podłodze, puste puszki i butelki, plama na ścianie w salonie. To będzie długie sprzątanie... Idąc do kuchni, przeszłam obok lustra w przedpokoju i przystanęłam. W oczy rzuciła mi się plama na koszulce na plecach. Zupełnie nie miałam pomysłu co się stało. Oparłam się o coś, ktoś mnie oblał? Niczego takiego sobie nie przypominałam. Weszłam do łazienki, przejrzałam się raz jeszcze. Zdjęłam bluzkę, sprawdzając, co to za brud. I wtedy to się stało. Ktoś otworzył drzwi. Że też, cholera, zapomniałam przekręcić zamka! - A co ty tu robisz? – Usłyszałam. Odwróciłam się i zamarłam. Zaraz jednak zasłoniłam się ubraniem. Kastiel! Znowu ty?! - Wyjdź! – Nakazałam. Stał i ani drgnął. Uśmiechnął się jedynie. - Pocałuj mnie, a wyjdę. - Co? Żartujesz? - Nie, Megan. Nie – odparł spokojnie. Rzuciłam się na drzwi, chcąc je zamknąć. Nie pozwolił mi. Dosłownie zablokował mi drogę ucieczki. - Wyjdź stąd. – Powtórzyłam. – Słyszysz? Ktoś mnie zobaczy! – krzyknęłam niezbyt głośno. Co zrobił? Wszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi, opierając się o nie. - Co ty wyprawiasz? Daj mi wyjść! Odwróć się, nie patrz! - Dasz mi buziaka? - Chyba śnisz! Kastiel, wynoś się! Zrobił krok w moją stronę, potem drugi. Stał tuż przede mną, a ja kurczowo przyciskałam swoją koszulkę do siebie, żeby tylko zasłonić ciało. Patrzyłam na niego z wyrzutem, ale... Nic nie zrobiłam. Stałam jak sparaliżowana, jakby nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Nie mogłam wyjść, bo ktoś mógłby mnie zobaczyć, a nie chciałam tego. Przy nim też nie mogłam założyć koszulki, bo wszystko by widział... Niech to szlag! - Ciii – szepnął tylko. Nachylił się powoli i podniósł delikatnie dłonią mój podbródek. Patrzyłam na niego z przerażeniem. - Co ty... Zamilkłam, bo zabrakło mi tchu. Chłopak zbliżył się do mnie maksymalnie. Poczułam zapach jego perfum, wwiercał się w moje oczy swoim twardym i jednocześnie zniewalającym spojrzeniem. Zatrzymał się. I czekał. Nie wykonał dalej żadnego ruchu. Zupełnie jakby czarował mnie wzrokiem... Wpatrzyłam się w jego oczy. Przełknęłam ślinę i wtedy to zrobiłam. Zetknęłam ze sobą nasze usta. Położyłam mu jedną rękę na klatce piersiowej, drugą wciąż przytrzymując bluzkę przy ciele i go pocałowałam, ze wzajemnością. To było jak uderzenie pioruna... Tyle emocji w jednym momencie sprawiło, że zmiękły mi nogi... Nagle jednak odsunął się. Stojąc naprzeciw mnie, uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Rozchyliłam lekko usta i zaczęłam dochodzić do siebie. Wtedy do głowy wpadła mi tylko jedna myśl: co ja najlepszego zrobiłam... - Właśnie do nich dołączyłaś – powiedział obojętnie chłopak. Obdarzył mnie już tylko lekceważącym spojrzeniem i... Wyszedł. A ja się załamałam. Był wieczór, a ja wciąż nie doszłam do siebie. Leżałam w łóżku i ciągle zadawałam sobie pytanie, dlaczego to zrobiłam. Dlaczego pocałowałam Kastiela, w dodatku z własnej woli, chociaż tak bardzo działał mi na nerwy... Przecież doskonale wiedziałam jak traktuje dziewczyny, jak bawi się ich uczuciami, jak wykorzystuje je dla własnej przyjemności... Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że to była najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogłam zrobić. Teraz uważa się za lepszego ode mnie... Jest pewien, że okręcił mnie wokół palca. I na pewno sądzi, że jestem taka jak inne. - O nie... Już ja ci pokażę – szepnęłam cicho pod nosem, przykryłam kocem i po kilku minutach zasnęłam. *** Nadszedł poniedziałek. Szłam do szkoły, po drodze mając jeszcze zajść po Iris. Słońce przygrzewało przyjemnie, a na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury. Lubiłam, kiedy śnieg topniał, a na drzewach i krzewach pojawiały się pierwsze pąki. Trawa zaczynała zielenić się, cała przyroda powoli budziła się do życia. Każdego roku po srogiej zimie nadchodząca wiosna napawała mnie wyjątkowym optymizmem. Wtem usłyszałam kroki z naprzeciwka. Podniosłam głowę, oparta o murowane ogrodzenie posesji koleżanki. Dziewczyna szła szybkim krokiem w moją stronę, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Z daleka widać było, że rozpiera ją energia. - Hej! – Przywitała się rudowłosa, całując mnie na przywitanie w policzek. - Hej, coś ty taka szczęśliwa? – zapytałam. - Nie pisałam do ciebie wczoraj, bo wolałam powiedzieć ci o tym dzisiaj na żywo. Dowiedziałam się, że w maju będzie zorganizowana wymiana uczniowska, ale słuchaj dalej. Dziesięcioro uczniów z naszej szkoły jedzie do Hiszpanii! Oczy Iris aż błyszczały z radości. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, widząc, w jakiej jest euforii. - Skąd wiesz? W szkole nikt nic nie mówił – rzekłam trafnie. - Przecież moja mama siedzi w sekretariacie na zastępstwie. Ona pierwsza wie o takich wydarzeniach – odpowiedziała mi. - Racja... - Wiesz, co decyduje o przyjęciu na tę wymianę? – zapytała, a ja pokręciłam głową. – Kolejność zgłoszeń. Powiedzą nam wszystko w tym tygodniu, musimy zebrać się z Kim i od razu się zapisać! - Skąd wiesz, że chcę jechać? – Zaśmiałam się. - Nie pleć bzdur, Meg. Dobrze wiem, że chcesz! Szykuj się, to będzie świetny wyjazd! *** Rzeczywiście prawdą było to, co usłyszałam poprzedniego dnia. Nazajutrz wychowawca poinformował nas wszystkich o wymianie międzyszkolnej, która w dodatku była skierowana głównie w stronę naszej klasy. Iris od razu po zakończonej lekcji podeszła do nauczyciela, chcąc dogadać szczegóły. Dowiedziałam się jeszcze na tej samej przerwie, że wpisała mnie i naszą Kim na listę, niemal bez ustalenia tego z nami. Jednak nie miałam o to do niej pretensji, w końcu kto nie chciałby wziąć udziału w takim wydarzeniu? Przed kolejnymi zajęciami w doskonałym nastroju udałam się do szafki po podręcznik do chemii. Tam, niestety, natknęłam się na osobę, która była ostatnią, którą chciałam spotkać i tym samym mocno przygasiła mój dobry humor. - Jak wrażenia po ostatniej imprezie? Czerwonowłosy chłopak stał oparty o ścianę kilka metrów ode mnie, przyglądając mi się uważnie. Do twarzy znów miał przyklejony charakterystyczny dla siebie, lekceważący uśmiech. Zapakowałam szybko książki do torby i oddaliłam się od niego, zupełnie ignorując to, o co pytał. - Słyszysz? Megan! – krzyknął jeszcze za mną, ale nie zamierzałam odpowiadać na jego zaczepki. Dumna z tego, że nie wdałam się z nim w zbędną dyskusję, poszłam pod salę, w której za kolejne kilka minut rozpoczęliśmy lekcję. *** Chemia mijała mi nadzwyczaj przyjemnie. A to za sprawą mojego towarzysza z ławki. Nie dawał mi się nudzić, a tematy w ciągu tych kilkudziesięciu minut nawet na chwilę nam się nie skończyły. Doprawdy dziwiłam się, że nauczycielowi ani trochę nie przeszkadzały nasze rozmowy. - Wpadnij do mnie wieczorem, wczoraj kupiłem nową grę. Armin uśmiechnął się szeroko, czym mnie urzekł. Uśmiechnęłam się równie promiennie. Uwielbiałam nasze wspólne wieczory, podczas których objadaliśmy się popcornem i graliśmy do nocy. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi tego brakowało – odparłam. - Czyli przyjdziesz? - Jasne – zapewniłam go. – Może uda nam się wciągnąć w to także Alexego. - Wątpliwe... *** Od razu po lekcjach wyszliśmy z chłopcami ze szkoły i skierowaliśmy się w stronę ich mieszkania. Jak zwykle, nie wytrzymali bez docinania sobie nawzajem co chwila. A ja znów nie wiedziałam, po którego stronie stanąć. Uwielbiałam ich za poczucie humoru, otwarcie w stosunku do innych ludzi i dystans do samych siebie. Obydwaj byli godni zaufania, a swoją osobowością niemal u każdego budzili sympatię. W dodatku, nie mogłam odmówić im kultury osobistej i ogłady. Jak na gentlemana przystało, Armin przepuścił mnie pierwszą w drzwiach, gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce. - Chodźmy do pokoju! Brunet od razu po wejściu chwycił mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą na górę. Trzeba przyznać, że cały dom prezentował się wyjątkowo dobrze. Każde pomieszczenie było gustownie urządzone, wszystko wykończone z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Bardzo lubiłam u nich przebywać. Usiadłam na łóżku chłopaka, a ten poszedł jeszcze do kuchni, by przygotować nam przekąski. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Jak zwykle panował tu niesamowity porządek. Podziwiałam Armina, że zawsze starał się sprzątnąć bałagan, nie trzymał ubrań porozrzucanych po podłodze, a gdy otwierało się jego szafę, na twarz nie spadała lawina ciuchów. Podczas jego nieobecności włączyłam komputer i przygotowałam dwa pady. Akurat wtedy w pomieszczeniu znów zjawił się Armin. - Już jestem. To co, zaczynamy? - Dam ci popalić, zaraz się przekonasz – odparłam szatańsko. - Jeszcze zobaczymy – powiedział z dużą dozą pewności siebie. Zaczęliśmy naszą zaciętą rozgrywkę. Godziny mijały, a my wspaniale bawiliśmy się, rywalizując ze sobą. Ogrywałam chłopaka dosyć wyraźnie, przez długi czas utrzymując przewagę. Niestety, jeden nieprzemyślany ruch i już nie ja, a Armin był górą. Do samego końca. Rozgoryczona odeszłam od laptopa i położyłam się na wygodnym łóżku bruneta. - To niesprawiedliwe, zawsze to ty ostatecznie wygrywasz! - Nie bocz się, mam trochę większe doświadczenie w grach. Następnym razem dam ci fory – odparł pokojowo. Zrobiłam nadętą minę i skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach z udawaną złością. - Chcesz u nas nocować? – zapytał. – Jest północ. Zastanowiłam się chwilę. Nazajutrz szkoła, a ja nie miałam przy sobie ani zeszytów na jutro, ani ubrań czy chociażby kosmetyków. Nie mogłam zostać. Poza tym, nie chciałam narażać się na podejrzliwe spojrzenia ich rodziców, kiedy to rano dowiedzieliby się, że zostałam u ich syna na noc. - Nie, Armin, dzięki. Muszę wracać. Kiwnął nieznacznie głową. Wstał i podał mi rękę, którą natychmiast chwyciłam, a on pomógł mi podnieść się z łóżka. - Chodź, odprowadzę cię do domu. Jest ciemno. Zgodziłam się, ale przed wyjściem zajrzałam do Alexego, który właśnie przy otwartej szafie kompletował swój strój na jutrzejszy dzień w szkole. Co jak co, ale trzeba było przyznać, że nawet ja nie przebijałam go w ilości posiadanych ubrań. Ucieszył się na mój widok, a ja wtedy mocno przytuliłam chłopaka na pożegnanie. Potem zeszłam na dół do drugiego z braci. Czekam już na mnie gotowy do wyjścia, dlatego szybko ubrałam kurtkę oraz buty i opuściliśmy mieszkanie. Lubiłam wieczorne lub nocne spacery, właśnie takie, jak ten. Większość ludzi wracała właśnie do swoich domów, kilka osób jeszcze włóczyło się po chodniku. Z oddali co chwila było słychać stłumione śmiechy, najprawdopodobniej dobiegające z rynku miasta. Tu jednak, na obrzeżach, ulice powoli pustoszały. Nawet samochody przejeżdżały asfaltem niezwykle rzadko. Trasę oświetlały nam jedynie przydrożne lampy i księżyc, który tej nocy był w pełni. - Spójrz jakie gwieździste niebo – powiedziałam do Armina, wpatrując się w górą. - Rzeczywiście – potaknął. – Megan? To prawda, że jedziesz na tę wymianę? Zerknęłam na niego i milczałam przez moment, odpowiadając dopiero po dłuższej chwili. - Tak, zapisali mnie. A co? Uśmiechnął się blado. - W takim razie będę miał wspaniałe towarzystwo. Rozpromieniłam się od razu i przystanęłam. - Ty też pojedziesz? Ale super! – Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i cmoknęłam z radości w policzek. Cieszyłam się, że oprócz dziewczyn, będę spędzać czas z najlepszych przyjacielem. – To będzie świetna podróż – zapewniłam, opierając dłonie na jego ramionach. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy kroki zbliżające się w naszą stronę. Wystarczyło, że odwróciłam głowę i moim oczom ukazała się para. Wtedy już byłam zupełnie skołowana i naprawdę zaczynałam zastanawiać się, czy on przypadkiem mnie nie śledzi. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego tak często spotykam go na swojej drodze. Kastiel właśnie obejmował w pasie śliczną szatynkę o kręconych włosach. Ten widok zupełnie mnie nie zdziwił. - Siema – powiedział pierwszy, świdrując mnie spojrzeniem. Znów ujrzałam ten wyraz twarzy, który był z lekka pogardliwy i wyrażał wyższość. Miałam już po dziurki w nosie tego chłopaka! - Cześć - odrzekł Armin, przyglądając się towarzyszce kolegi. - Nocny spacer… Bardzo romantycznie – stwierdził zgryźliwie, przyciągając panienkę jeszcze bardziej do siebie. - O was można powiedzieć to samo – powiedziałam równie kąśliwie, co on. Atmosfera między nami była tak gęsta, że można ją było kroić nożem. - Musimy już iść. – Chłopak wyminął pozostałą dwójkę, trzymając mnie z wyczuciem za łokieć. Byłam mu wdzięczna, że zareagował i nie stał tam dalej jak święta krowa, przyglądając się kolejnej zdobyczy naszego klasowego kolegi. Wymieniliśmy się spojrzeniami i ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Po kilku minutach dotarliśmy pod ogrodzenie mojego domu. Tam podziękowałam za podprowadzenie, miło spędzony wieczór i cmoknęłam go w policzek. Pożegnaliśmy się, a potem zmęczona całym dniem weszłam do mieszkania, marząc jedynie o wskoczeniu do łóżka. ***Kastiel*** Spełniłem obietnicę, którą dałem jej wtedy, na imprezie. Nie musiałem się bardzo starać, bo to ona wszystko zrobiła. Sama mnie pocałowała, do niczego nie zmuszałem. Pamiętam jaki miała wzrok w tamtym momencie – rozbiegany, zamglony, ale… Jakiś taki uroczy… Dopiąłem swego. Ta jednak zaczęła mnie ignorować. Coraz częściej posyłała mi obojętne spojrzenia, a gdy na mnie patrzyła, miała znudzony wyraz twarzy. Nie byłem tylko pewien, czy rzeczywiście nie wzbudzałem w niej żadnych emocji, czy tylko udawała, chcąc zyskać nade mną przewagę. Bez względu na powód, z każdą chwilą wydawała mi się ciekawsza. Mimo, że chodziliśmy razem do klasy od półtora roku, dopiero teraz ją dostrzegłem. Była wyzwaniem. A ja lubiłem wyzwania. Lubiłem, jak każda kolejna, jedna po drugiej, wpadają w moje ramiona i nie widzą świata poza mną. Lubiłem mieć co tydzień nową, która urozmaicała mi życie. I w końcu lubiłem łamać i zdobywać te najbardziej niedostępne. To dawało mi najwięcej satysfakcji. Megan właśnie taka była. Niby porządna, stanowcza… Ale miała słabość. Do mnie. Już nie pocałunek był moim celem. Teraz dążyłem do tego, żeby oddała mi całe swoje ciało. *** - Ej, śpiochu! Wstawaj! Szkoła czeka! Mocny głos od razu mnie obudził. Otworzyłam jedno oko i zobaczyłam tatę, który właśnie odsłaniał roletę w oknie. Jęknęłam głucho, zakrywając głowę kołdrą. Byłam tak bardzo niewyspana… - Nie wygłupiaj się. Jeszcze trzy miesiące i będziesz miała wakacje. Wtedy śpij sobie nawet cały dzień, teraz masz szkołę – rzekł, rozkrywając mnie. Przetarłam oczy i całą twarz, po czym usiadłam powoli na łóżku. Tata obiecał zrobić mi na śniadanie jajecznicę, a ja w tym czasie miałam się ubrać. Niechętnie wstałam i zaczęłam szykować się. Dodatkowo zmotywowały mnie dochodzące z kuchni zapachy. Szybko założyłam na siebie ciuchy i wyszłam ze swojego pokoju. Mieszkaliśmy w piętrowym domu - mama, tata i ja. Nie był on ogromny. Na dole mieścił się przestronny salon z aneksem kuchennym, połączony w sposób otwarty z przedpokojem. Wszystko urządzone w brązie i bieli. Na parterze ulokowana też była łazienka, wejście do garażu oraz tylne wyjście. Na piętrze zaś – sypialnia rodziców z prywatną, niedużą toaletą, mój pokój, osobna łazienka i mała garderoba. Ot, typowy dom. Nie lubiłam przepychu i źle się czułam w olbrzymich posiadłościach. Dużo bardziej wolałam przytulne, nie za duże mieszkanie. Właśnie takie, jak nasze. - Śniadanie gotowe! W tej samej chwili przyczłapałam do kuchni. Zaciągnęłam się apetycznym zapachem i uśmiechnęłam się do taty szczerze. - Dziękuję – powiedziałam i usiadłam do stołu, chwytając w dłonie sztućce. Za moment dołączyła do nas mama. - O, jesteście – zaczęła. – Powiedz mi, skąd tak późno wróciłaś, córa? - Byłam u chłopaków – odparłam, zajadając się. – Po szkole poszliśmy z Arminem trochę pograć. Zauważyłam, jak rodzice wymienili się uśmiechami po tym, co ode mnie usłyszeli. Udając, że nic nie widziałam, skupiłam się na posiłku, bo nie chciałam kontynuować tematu. *** - Dzisiaj podzielicie się na dwuosobowe grupy i będziecie mieli za zadanie w domu wykonać projekt na wybrany z trzech zaproponowanych przeze mnie tematów – oznajmił całej klasie nauczyciel fizyki. Jak można było się domyślić, natychmiast powstało zamieszanie między uczniami, kto z kim będzie współpracował. Po tym, jak dostaliśmy polecenie, żebyśmy usiedli w ławkach z osobą, z którą zamierzamy wykonać zadanie, wszyscy zaczęliśmy w popłochu dobierać się w pary. Jako pierwszy dopadł mnie Alexy. Jak tylko go zobaczyłam, wiedziałam, że szykuje się miło spędzony czas przy odrabianiu pracy domowej. Od razu zajęliśmy miejsca w ławce, ciesząc się ze swojego towarzystwa. Nauczyciel zaczął sporządzać listę grup. - Zasłużymy na szósteczkę, jestem pewien. – Ucieszył się przyjaciel. – Damy z siebie wszystko. - Akurat tego jestem pewna. Puściłam mu oczko. Niestety, wybrałam nieodpowiedni moment na pogawędkę. - A co wam tak wesoło? – zapytał głośno prowadzący zajęcia, spoglądając ostro na naszą dwójkę. Jak na zawołanie oboje spuściliśmy głowy, nie chcąc się bardziej narażać. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nasz fizyk jest bardzo wymagający i rygorystyczny. Na swoich lekcjach zawsze trzymał dyscyplinę, charakteryzowały go dokładność i zorganizowanie, jednak nie był nieludzki. Wykazywał się zrozumieniem, kiedy ktoś czegoś zapomniał lub nie wyuczył się perfekcyjnie materiału z poprzednich zajęć. Nie tolerował jedynie dwóch rzeczy: spóźnień i właśnie przeszkadzania… - Chyba trzeba trochę ostudzić ten wasz zapał – zaczął. – Megan, wstań proszę, zabierz swoje rzeczy i zamień się miejscami z Lysandrem. Od teraz w takich grupach będziecie realizować projekt – oznajmił nam surowo. Przełknęłam ślinę, kiwnęłam głową bez słowa i po chwili spakowana dreptałam w stronę nowego miejsca, obserwowana przez całą klasę. Nagle, stojąc już przy ławce zdałam sobie sprawę… Że właśnie gapi się na mnie on. Zacisnęłam usta w cienką kreskę i usiadłam, wykładając książki na blat. Lekcja zaczęła toczyć się z powrotem, ale za nic nie mogłam się skupić. Miałam ochotę wyjść, trzaskając drzwiami. Co było grane, że od jakiegoś czasu ciągle na siebie wpadaliśmy, chociaż kompletnie tego nie chciałam? Trwające zajęcia nie miały żadnego znaczenia ani sensu. Słowa nauczyciela do mnie nie docierały. Pragnęłam tylko, żeby lekcja jak najszybciej się skończyła. Wciąż męczył mnie pocałunek z ubiegłej, piątkowej imprezy. Czułam się upokorzona przez Kastiela... Przez chłopaka, z którym teraz byłam zmuszona przygotować przeklęty projekt! Byłam całkowicie załamana… Nagle, mniej więcej w połowie lekcji, kolega z ławki przysunął w moją stronę złożoną karteczkę, na której jeszcze przed momentem coś pisał. Przyjrzałam się pomiętemu papierkowi, po czym posłałam mu wrogie spojrzenie. Natychmiast odsunęłam notkę z powrotem. Mruknął ze złością, ale nie nalegał. Dalsze minuty mijały w spokoju. Starałam się zapisywać większość zagadnień i informacji przekazywanych przez nauczyciela. Niestety, baczny wzrok Kastiela skupiony na mnie, wyjątkowo to utrudniał. Dzwonek oznajmiający przerwę był dla mnie zbawieniem. W momencie, gdy dokańczałam w zeszycie ostatnią definicję, sąsiad z ławki błyskawicznie spakował rzeczy do plecaka, a wstając, wrzucił do mojego piórnika tę samą kartkę, której wcześniej nie chciałam przeczytać. Zanim zareagowałam, wyszedł z sali. Zagotowało się we mnie. Chwilę później również zebrałam książki do torby i szybkim krokiem wymaszerowałam na korytarz, rozglądając się za Kastielem. Nie było go jednak w zasięgu mojego wzroku. Skrzywiłam się. Nie rozumiałam jak mogłam dopuścić do tego, że zajmował teraz wszystkie moje myśli… Ciągle analizowałam incydent z udziałem moim i tego podrywacza. Byłam przekonana, że dało mu to ogromną satysfakcję, a w jego oczach jestem kolejną łatwą do zdobycia panienkę. Niesamowicie mnie to drażniło. Zdenerwowana wyjęłam zapisek jego autorstwa. Szybkim ruchem rozprostowałam kartkę i wczytałam się w tekst napisany nieco niechlujnym stylem. Czekam po matematyce na rynku w centrum. Tylko w sprawie projektu, nie rób sobie nadziei. Zacisnęłam dłoń w pięść. Jaki ten chłop był bezczelny! Wzięłam głęboki wdech i ruszyłam w stronę następnej sali lekcyjnej. Gotowałam się ze złości. Jeśli myślał, że zjawię się na jego zawołanie, to grubo się mylił! *** - Kim! Kim! – krzyknęłam za koleżanką, kiedy wyszłam ze szkoły po skończonych lekcjach. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i obejrzała za siebie. Podbiegłam do niej i wspólnie ruszyłyśmy w drogę powrotną do domów. - Słuchaj – zaczęłam, chwytając ją za przedramię – musisz mi pomóc – powiedziałam, przygryzając delikatnie wargę. Dziewczyna czekała na rozwinięcie mojej wypowiedzi i wszelkie szczegóły. Zebrałam myśli i kontynuowałam. - Całowałam się z Kastielem – wypaliłam prosto z mostu, obserwując uważnie jej reakcję. Jedyne co zrobiła, to uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Nie wiedziałam co jest grane. Zapytałam ją o to. - Czułam, że cię do niego ciągnie – wyjaśniła. – Tylko nie rozumiem, dlaczego ostatecznie mu się dałaś… Przecież sama mówiłaś, że nie rozumiesz tych wszystkich dziewczyn… Zrobiło mi się głupio. Spuściłam wzrok, czując, jak palą mnie policzki. Kim miała rację. Postąpiłam bezmyślnie, ale wiedziałam o tym już od dawna. Milczałam tylko chwilę. Za moment postanowiłam wszystko jej wyjaśnić. Opisałam szczegóły naszego zbliżenia i to, co powiedział mi on, zarozumialec. Słuchała mnie cierpliwie, zachowując przy tym pokerową twarz. Zupełnie nie wiedziałam, co o tym sądzi. A nie potrafiłam sama poradzić sobie z myślami, które codziennie mnie męczyły. Musiałam się wyżalić. - Zapomnij o tym, co się stało i zachowuj się, jak gdyby nigdy nic między wami nie było – poradziła mi. – Ale teraz nie unoś się honorem, tylko, do cholery, idź do niego i zróbcie wieczorem projekt. Zaciśnij zęby i wytrzymaj. Dobrze wiesz, że nasz fizyk ci nie odpuści. - Co? – Zdębiałam. – I jak ja mam się niby zachować w jego towarzystwie? – jęknęłam. - Nie wiem, Megan. Po prostu tym razem nie daj się wykorzystać – rzekła, a potem już rozeszłyśmy się w różnych kierunkach. *** Zbliżałam się do miejsca spotkania. Klęłam na siebie w duchu, że to robię. A przecież miałam nie godzić się na jego żądania! Z każdym kolejnym krokiem serce coraz bardziej podchodziło mi do gardła. Czułam narastające zdenerwowanie. Chciałam ukryć, przede wszystkim przed samą sobą, że stresowałam się potwornie. Emocje spotęgowały się, gdy zobaczyłam go w oddali, siedzącego na ławce. Co jak co, ale charakterystycznych czerwonych włosów nie sposób było przeoczyć, nawet w tłumie spacerujących mieszkańców. Zatrzymałam się, gdy podniósł w głowę i spojrzał przed siebie. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, chwilowo zabrakło mi tchu. Widziałam, że wstał i czekał. Znów czekał na moją reakcję… Miałam ochotę uciec. Przełamałam jednak swoje słabości. Już po chwili odważnym krokiem maszerowałam w jego stronę z uniesioną do góry głową. Nie chciałam, żeby czuł wyższość nade mną. Zatrzymałam się dwa metry od niego, właśnie wtedy uśmiechnął się… jakoś tak przyjaźnie. Poprawiłam torbę na ramieniu dla niepoznaki. - Widzę, że bardzo zależy ci na tym zadaniu – zaczęłam, wpatrując się w jego oczy. - Powiedzmy, że tak – zironizował. – Idziemy do mnie – stwierdził. Uniosłam brew. Wkurzało mnie, że wciąż się rządził! - Wszystko zaplanowałeś – prychnęłam. Wzruszył ramionami. Darowałam sobie wykłócanie się, w końcu bardziej niż pójścia do niego, nie chciałam, żebyśmy wspólną pracę domową robili w moim pokoju. Przez chwilę siłowaliśmy się na spojrzenia. Potem chłopak ruszył przed siebie bez słowa, a ja szłam tuż za nim. Napięcie między nami pewnie było czuć na kilometr. Modliłam się w duchu, żeby droga nie była długa. Chciałam szybko zrealizować nasze zadanie i zakończyć to spotkanie. Kierowaliśmy się w stronę mieszkania w całkowitej ciszy. Byłam tylko kilka minut w jego towarzystwie, a okrutnie mnie to zmęczyło psychicznie. - Kastiel? – zaczęłam, na co popatrzył na mnie. – Przestań wreszcie traktować mnie jak gorszą. Zapomnij o imprezie i wszystkim, co się tam wydarzyło. Byłam pijana i niech to do ciebie dotrze – mlasnęłam, wbijając wzrok w chodnik. Milczał moment, ale miałam wrażenie, że moje słowa sprawiły mu swego rodzaju satysfakcję. - Nie byłaś pijana. Pijanej bym nie tknął – prychnął w odpowiedzi, zupełnie tracąc zainteresowanie i przyspieszając kroku. Podniosłam za nim wzrok. Zbliżaliśmy się do grupki trzech chłopaków, stojących przy sklepie spożywczym. Mój partner projektowy właśnie do nich podszedł i witał się. Dwaj z nich byli brunetami. Pierwszy z krótko przystrzyżonymi włosami, niemal łysy, a drugi miał typowo chłopięcą, prostą fryzurę, która na moje oko dawno wyszła z mody. Był również o pół głowy niż niż pan prawie-łysy. Trzeci natomiast, najwyższy z kolegów, był jasnowłosym blondynem z kolczykiem w wardze. Od razu skupiłam się na tatuażu na karku, który wystawał poza krawędź kurtki chłopaka. To właśnie jego wzrok, tego trzeciego, był najbardziej tajemniczy i intrygujący. Podeszłam bez zastanowienia. Woń dymu papierosowego uderzył w moje nozdrza z dużą siłą. Szybko pozbyłam się grymasu z twarzy i uśmiechnęłam się w ich kierunku. - Kastiel, stary… To twoja laska? – zapytał najniższy z nich wszystkich. W odpowiedzi mój klasowy kolega spojrzał na niego kpiąco. Zacisnęłam pięści. - Nie. To on liczy na coś więcej – rzuciłam z przekąsem. Wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli, natomiast w oczach samego zainteresowanego dostrzegłam złość. I właśnie wtedy blondyn wyciągnął ku mnie rękę. - Cześć, jestem Jason. A to Robert i Charles – rzekł, wskazując ruchem głowy na pozostałych. Patrzyłam na niego lekko zaskoczona wykazaną inicjatywą, jednak zaraz podałam mu ochoczo dłoń. - Megan. Miło mi was poznać. - Gdzie się wybieracie? – zapytał, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. - Mamy zrobić projekt klasowy we dwo… - Kto wie, czym nasz praca się zakończy. – Kastiel wciął mi się w zdanie, wtrącając tę zgryźliwą uwagę i ponownie przybierając szyderski wyraz twarzy. Myślałam, że rozerwę go na strzępy na miejscu! To było niewiarygodne, jaki on był bezczelny! - W twoich snach, Kastiel – powiedziałam wściekle. – Cześć – rzuciłam i natychmiast stamtąd odeszłam, słysząc jeszcze za sobą czyjś śmiech. *** - Megan! No, kurwa, stój wreszcie! Biegł za mną. Nic to nie zmieniało. Zasugerował przy kolegach, że jestem łatwa… Złapał mnie za łokieć i zatrzymał, odwracając mnie jednym szarpnięciem w swoją stronę. - Świnia! – wrzasnęłam mu prosto w twarz. – Projekt zrobię sama… I odczep się wreszcie ode mnie, człowieku! Wyrwałam się, aby po chwili poczuć, jak znów mnie łapie i do siebie przytula. Stałam tak przyklejona plecami do jego klatki piersiowej i nie mogłam wykonać ruchu, w takim byłam szoku. Niepojęte było, co teraz robi, mimo, że przed chwilą właśnie poniżył przed znajomymi. - Puść mnie – szepnęłam, na co on tylko mocniej mnie do siebie przyciągnął. Zamknęłam oczy, żeby się uspokoić. – Zostaw. W odpowiedzi odwrócił mnie przodem do siebie, mocno trzymając za ramiona, żebym się nie oswobodziła. W zasadzie niewiele mogłam zrobić, bo zwyczajnie nie dał mi takiej szansy. Zanim się zorientowałam, pocałował mnie. Objął jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą przytrzymywał moją głowę, całując zachłannie, z pasją. Byłam w całkowitym szoku i stałam przed nim bez reakcji. A on wciąż obsypywał mnie gorącymi buziakami… Kiedy oszołomienie minęło, położyłam dłonie na jego torsie i mocno odepchnęłam chłopaka. Otrząsnął się i spojrzał na mnie z pretensją. Jedyne, co go z mojej strony spotkało, to beznamiętny wzrok. Zawróciłam się na pięcie, odchodząc bez słowa. Został sam, pewnie z poczuciem wstydu, że tak się na mnie rzucił, chociaż wcale nie chciałam kontaktu z nim. *** Leżałam w łóżku, otulona ciepłą, puchową kołdrą w różowe świnki. Właśnie zaplatałam moje długie, brązowe włosy w luźny i wygodny warkocz. Telefon zawibrował na szafce nocnej i usłyszałam dźwięk dzwonka. - Halo? - Cześć, kochana – zaczęła Kim. – Masz chwilę? Chciałabym coś ci powiedzieć… I poprosić. - Mów śmiało – odrzekłam, zmartwiona przygaszonym tonem głosu przyjaciółki. - Moja ciotka poważnie zachorowała i – urwała na chwilę – jest z nią źle. Słyszałam, jak zaczyna pękać i coraz trudniej zachować jej spokój. Czekałam spokojnie, aż nabierze sił i zacznie mówić dalej. - Ciocia mieszka za granicą, a ma tylko nas. Tata wziął urlop, potem zabukował bilet na czwartkowy wieczór i do niej poleci… Sam. Ja mam zostać – powiedziała, nabierając powietrza, już na skraju płaczu. – Megan, ja nie chcę zostać tu bez nikogo. Proszę… Proszę, przenieś się do nas na kilka dni… Od razu po usłyszeniu jej prośby, wiedziałam, że następnego dnia za wszelką cenę przekonam rodziców do przeprowadzki. Mogli kręcić nosem, ale nie widziałam innej opcji – musiałam wesprzeć moją przyjaciółkę! Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że los wystarczająco porządnie ją doświadczył. Należała do grona ludzi, którzy już w młodym wieku wiele wycierpieli i przeżyli dużo znaczących zmian w życiu. Od kiedy tylko pamiętam, Kim wychowywała się bez mamy. Nigdy nie próbowałam dowiadywać się o jej przeszłości, ale z kontekstów rozmów z nią wynikało, że zmarła lata temu w wypadku samochodowym. W pokoju trzymała kilka zdjęć młodej kobiety o kruczoczarnych, kręconych włosach z uśmiechem na każdym z nich. Podobieństwo Kim właśnie do pani ze zdjęć było uderzające. To po niej odziedziczyła kolor włosów i perłowy, zniewalający uśmiech. Wychowywał ją ojciec. On wspierał ją, a ona – jego. Uwielbiałam patrzeć na to, jak doskonale się dogadują i rozumieją bez słowa. Zazdrościłam jej tak dobrego kontaktu z tatą, chociaż sama nie mogłam narzekać. - Niczym się nie przejmuj, jutro po szkole porozmawiam z rodzicami i wszystko załatwię. - Dziękuję, Megan, jesteś wspaniała. To co, do zobaczenia? - Trzymaj się, Kim. Do jutra – rzekłam, po czym się rozłączyłam. Położyłam się i już byłam pewna, że zapowiadają się trudne dni. *** W szkole już od wejścia rozglądałam się za moimi dziewczynami. Szłam do szafki, by zostawić rzeczy i zabrać podręczniki. Po drodze minęło mnie kilka dziewczyn, które zaskakująco uważnie mi się przyglądały. Jedna uczennica nawet uderzyła mnie celowo w bark, przechodząc obok. Obejrzałam się za nią, a gdy wróciłam wzrokiem przed siebie, wpadłam na Iris. Podskoczyłam z zaskoczenia. - Wystraszyłaś mnie. – Zaśmiałam się. Dziewczyna chwyciła mnie za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą na bok, robiąc ludziom przejście. Przy okazji, lustrowała mnie wzrokiem, zupełnie, jakbym coś zrobiła. - Co jest? – Zmarszczyłam brwi, czekając na jej odpowiedź. - Oszalałaś, Meg – stwierdziła cierpko ruda. - Ale o co chodzi? – zapytałam, czując, że powoli głupieję. - O wszystkim wiem. Ba! Każdy wie! Rozchyliłam usta w zdziwieniu i milczałam. Nie rozumiałam, co takiego się stało. - Nie udawaj głupiej… Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, a ty przede mną ukrywasz takie rzeczy – powiedziała z wyrzutem, ale moja zupełnie zdezorientowana mina musiała dać jej do myślenia. – Wiem wszystko o Kastielu. Widzieli was wczoraj, całowaliście się. Myślisz, że by się nie wydało? Przecież to najpopularniejszy chłopak w szkole! Patrzyłam na koleżankę, a jej słowa jakby do mnie nie docierały… Nagle przerwała nam Peggy, która zbiegła prędko po schodach i złapała nas jako pierwsze, nie dając wyjaśnić sprawy. - Słyszałyście dziewczyny?! – krzyknęła niemal, podekscytowana czymś wyraźnie. - Co się stało? – zapytała spokojnie Iris, lekko zdezorientowana, wyczekując wytłumaczenia jej szalonego zachowania. - Rozalia zerwała z Leo! Zmarszczyłam brwi i spojrzałam osłupiała na rudowłosą, piegowatą koleżankę.- Skąd wiesz? - Ja dowiem się wszystkiego. – Zaśmiała się dziewczyna. – Powiem wam lepiej! Rzuciła go dla innego! Myślałam, że to żart. Niemożliwe, żeby ona i coś takiego… - Rozalia od wczoraj jest z Lysandrem! Byłam przekonana, że się przesłyszałam. Peggy musiała coś pomieszać, nie istniało inne wytłumaczenie. Kiedy jednak wciąż patrzyła na nas pewnie i ani drgnęła, przestraszyłam się. Przecież Leo i Lysander byli braćmi… Wystarczyło wymiana spojrzeń z Iris i wiedziałyśmy, co trzeba zrobić. Natychmiast pognałyśmy pod salę lekcyjną. - Roza! Staranowałam dwie osoby, biegnąc do sali, w której miała rozpocząć się pierwsza lekcja. Musiałam koniecznie zobaczyć się z Rozalią i usłyszeć od niej czy Peggy mówiła prawdę. Wiedziałam, że równie rzetelna dziennikarka, która starannie selekcjonowała tematy swoich kolejnych artykułów, nie rzucałaby słów na wiatr. A z drugiej strony nie mogłam pojąć, jak to się stało, że… Że zostawiła ukochanego chłopaka i związała się z jego bratem. Z Lysandrem… Na miejscu od razu zaczęłam rozglądać się za koleżanką. Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby nieprzemyślanie zrobiła głupstwo, które miało tak mocno wpłynąć na jej życie. Chciałam usłyszeć, że nie podejmowała decyzji pochopnie i wszystko przemyślała. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na dwójce osób, czyli autorach całego zamieszania. Stali w kącie wąskiego szkolnego korytarza, ukryci za długą kolumną szafek uczniowskich. Bez namysłu zaczęłam maszerować w ich kierunku. Wyraźnie zmieszali się, ale nie zamierzałam odpuszczać. - Hej. – Przywitałam się ciepło, żeby ich nie wystraszyć, bo wbrew pozorom nie chciałam krytykować wyborów dwojga moich dorosłych przyjaciół. – Słuchajcie, powiedzcie mi tylko czy to prawda, czego niedawno się dowiedziałam. Czy wy naprawdę jesteście parą? – zapytałam bez ogródek, lustrując ich uważnym wzrokiem. Zauważyłam, że byli mocno spięci. W zasadzie, to nic dziwnego. - Dobrze słyszałaś. Rozalia to moja kobieta – rzekł bez zwłoki chłopak, spoglądając czule na dziewczynę, która odwzajemniła jego wzrok. Na początku nie potrafiłam wydusić z siebie słowa. Sytuacja była skomplikowana i niespodziewana jednocześnie. Wiedziałam jednak, że muszę okazać dziewczynie wsparcie, niezależnie od jej życiowych decyzji. Zrobiłam dwa kroki w przód i przytuliłam ją mocno. - Życzę ci dużo siły jeśli chodzi o Leo – szepnęłam. – A wam obojgu, dużo szczęścia i wytrwałości. Nie słuchaj innych, tylko rób swoje, laska. Podniosła na mnie swoje duże, piwne oczy. Na jej twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie. Uśmiechnęłam się nieznacznie, a ona jeszcze chwilę bez słowa mnie obserwowała. - Nie spodziewałam się… Dziękuję, Megan. Dziękuję za to, że się od nas nie odwracasz – rzekła nieśmiało. - Musiałabym być głupia! Wtem rozbrzmiał dzwonek, kończący automatycznie naszą dyskusję. Po wymianie ciepłych spojrzeń, podreptałyśmy w stronę sali lekcyjnej, mając za sobą eskortę w postaci Lysandra. Matematyka minęła mi w spokoju. Przepisywałam działania z tablicy, nie potrafiąc skupić się na treści zadań. Ostatnio tak wiele myśli kotłowało się w mojej głowie i tyle działo w życiu moim i moich przyjaciół. - Hej, nie wychodzisz? – Padło pytanie tuż obok. Natychmiast przeniosłam wzrok na, jak się okazało, rudowłosą koleżankę, która jeszcze godzinę wcześniej męczyła mnie pytaniami o mnie i Kastiela. I już wiedziałam, co mnie czeka w najbliższych minutach. - Tak, już idę. Zamyśliłam się, nie usłyszałam dzwonka… - Domyślam się co mogło być tego powodem. A raczej kto – odparła sarkastycznie dziewczyna. Zgromiłam ją wzrokiem, wydymając usta. Spakowałam książki do torby i wyszłam w jej towarzystwie z klasy, zajmując zaraz miejsce na ławce pod ścianą. Iris wpatrzyła się we mnie uważnie. Zrobiło mi się nieswojo. - Nie patrz tak – jęknęłam. Nie posłuchała. Jak na złość, posyłała mi coraz uporczywsze spojrzenia. - Przestań – powiedziałam znów, ale ona nadal gapiła się prosto w moje oczy. – Mieliśmy robić razem ten głupi projekt, ale się pokłóciliśmy. Chciałam iść do domu, ale w drodze mnie pocałował, nie wiem dlaczego. Nie chciałam tego, odepchnęłam go. Naprawdę – wymamrotałam, będąc pewna, że w przeciwnym razie nie da mi spokoju. Przeanalizowała usłyszane wyjaśnienie, a potem skrzyżowała ręce. - Wiesz, nie chcę się za bardzo wtrącać, bo to twoje życie. Tylko pamiętaj, z kim się zadajesz. A poza tym, wiele osób doskonale wie już o tym zdarzeniu, bo was widzieli. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, pocierając czoło dłonią z nerwów. - Kto? Kto widział? - Podobno to wyszło od Klementyny, ale pewna nie jestem. - Przeklęta… Mogła trzymać język za zębami… Już ja z nią sobie pogadam – szepnęłam wściekle, zrywając się z miejsca i pędząc przed siebie wgłąb korytarza. Nie musiałam długo szukać. Dziki, charakterystyczny śmiech upewnił mnie, że dziewczyna, która puściła o mnie plotkę po szkole, jest blisko. - Jesteś z siebie zadowolona? – zapytałam prosto z mostu, chwytając zdezorientowaną klasową koleżankę za łokieć i potrząsając nią lekko. - Co? Puść mnie. – Obruszyła się, szarpiąc ręką. - Słuchaj mnie, Klementynko, bo powiem raz i nie będę więcej powtarzać… Pilnuj swojego nosa, dobrze ci radzę. Nie zajmuj się życiem innych – powiedziałam z jadem, zaciskając usta w cienką kreskę w złości. - Jesteś śmieszna. Było trzeba nie lizać się z Kastielem na środku ulicy, na oczach wszystkich. Jesteś głupią dziunią, która myśli, że coś z nim ugra – syknęła dziewczyna. Myślałam, że wybuchnę i coś jej zrobię. Już zaciskałam pięść, gdy poczułam czyjąś dłoń na nadgarstku. Odwróciłam głowę. - Zostaw ją, nie warto. W tym samym momencie pociągnęła mnie w swoim kierunku. Odpuściłam i posłałam Klementynie jedynie lodowate spojrzenie. To największa plotkara w całej szkole! - Rozpowiedziała o mnie wszystkim – mruknęłam z pretensją. - Daj spokój. Do tej małej zdziry nic nie dotrze – odrzekła Amber. Musiałam przyznać jej rację. - Trochę się zdziwiłam – dodała, a ja uniosłam brew w pytającym geście. – Kiedyś to ja za nim szalałam. Teraz widać przeszło na ciebie. – Wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna. - Ale… To nie tak… - Mnie nigdy nie pocałował – powiedziała z wyczuwalny wyrzutem, ale i odrobiną żalu. - Oj, Amber… - Spoko, już mi przeszło. Widać nie lubi blondynek, bardziej kręcą go szatynki – podsumowała ze śmiechem. To akurat była racja. Jeśli chodzi o wygląd, byłam jej całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Ona - blondynka o kręconych włosach z niebieskimi oczami. Ja natomiast mogłam pochwalić się jeszcze dłuższymi, ale zupełnie prostymi, brąz włosami. Oczy miałam zielone i od zawsze traktowałam je jako swój atut – duże, pogodne, z ciemniejszą otoczką. Lubiłam też swoje usta. Były takie pełne, zaróżowione. Nic dziwnego, że Kastiel miał do nich słabość… Smukły, prosty nos, wąskie ramiona i figura klepsydry – tym wszystkim obdarzyła mnie Matka Natura i byłam ogromnie szczęśliwa, że tak łaskawie się ze mną obeszła, obdarowując tyloma atutami, których z pewnością niejedna kobieta mi zazdrościła. Uwielbiałam jeszcze jeden element na swojej twarzy. Moje dołeczki na policzkach, które ukazywały się za każdym uśmiechem. Mama zawsze mi powtarzało, że wyglądam wtedy niesamowicie uroczo… - To był przypadek. Nic mnie z tym chłopakiem nie łączy – powiedziałam pewnie, bez chwili zawahania. Nie zależało mi na sympatii z jego strony ani na tym, co o mnie myśli. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. - Nie kłam, mała – prychnęła z nieukrywanym uśmiechem Amber, klepiąc mnie lekko po ramieniu. Wtedy go ujrzałam. W oddali, za dziewczyną, dostrzegłam właśnie Kastiela, który stał, rozmawiając z chłopakiem z sąsiedniej klasy. Wyminęłam koleżankę, szybkim krokiem maszerując w kierunku dyskutującej dwójki. Zobaczył mnie, gdy miałam do niego już tylko kilka kroków. Mruknął coś do swojego rozmówcy i odwrócił się w moją stronę. Wiedział, że to on jest moim celem. Nic dziwnego, skoro staliśmy się tego dnia dwójką najbardziej popularnych uczniów w szkole. - Kastiel… Zepsułeś moją reputację, głąbie – warknęłam. Zdębiał. Patrzył na mnie zaskoczony z rozchylonymi nieznacznie ustami. Minęła dobra chwila, zanim odzyskał rezon. - Nie zapędzaj się, kujonko – rzekł spokojnie, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni. - Wszyscy o mnie plotkują – fuknęłam z pretensją, ganiąc go ostrym spojrzeniem. - Powinnaś to potraktować jako komplement – powiedział nonszalancko, a ja zgłupiałam. – Jesteś uważana za moją dziewczynę – dodał z uśmieszkiem. - Nie pieprz… Wtedy niespodziewanie dotknął dłonią mojego ramienia w subtelnym, dyskretnym geście. Zamarłam chwilowo i z wrażenia wypuściłam z ręki trzymany portfel. Jego dotyk mnie paraliżował. Kiedy dodatkowo patrzył na mnie w takim skupieniu, coś niebezpiecznego się ze mną działo. Za moment na szczęście się ocknęłam. Chciałam natychmiast ulotnić się stamtąd, żeby nikt nas już dłużej razem nie widział i żeby nie było pretekstów do plotek. Szybko schyliłam się po leżącą na ziemi portmonetkę, gdy nagle rozległ się dość głośny dźwięk pękającego materiału. W jednej chwili oblał mnie zimny pot. Poderwałam się z powrotem i obiema rękoma chwyciłam swoje pośladki. Pod palcami wyczułam problem. Moje spodnie najprawdopodobniej nie wytrzymały tylu emocji jednego dnia i rozdzieliły się na dwie części, pękając i ukazując całej szkolnej społeczności moje białe majtki w niebieskie kropki. Czułam, jak robię się czerwona. Osłupiały Kastiel nie wiedział co się dzieje. Jednak zorientowanie się w sytuacji nie zajęło mu długo. Wychylił się sprytnie i spojrzał na mój tył. Popatrzył później na mnie i widziałam ogromne rozbawienie w jego oczach. A ja właśnie paliłam się ze wstydu, który potęgował się przez coraz większą ilość par oczu skierowanych na mnie. A raczej na mój tyłek… Natychmiast odwróciłam się i, zasłaniając dziurę rękoma, zbiegłam po schodach do szatni. *** W domu znalazłam się po kilkunastu minutach. Bez plecaka i bez portfela, który został u stóp Kastiela… Jeszcze nie ochłonęłam po minionej sytuacji. Już dawno się tak nie wstydziłam! To był naprawdę fatalny dzień… Informacja o Rozalii i Lysandrze, plotki o tym, że jestem kolejną dziewczyną tego cholernego podrywacza, a na dokładkę świecenie majtkami przed znajomymi… Wparowałam do pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Zdjęłam szybko te przeklęte spodnie i wydobyłam z szafy drugie, które były w jednym kawałku. Położyłam się wtedy na łóżku, czując, że muszę chwilę odetchnąć. Zakryłam twarz dłońmi i spędziłam tak kilka chwil w bezruchu. Kiedy chciałam już wstać, uznałam jednak, że nic nie zaszkodzi, jeśli się chwilę zdrzemnę. Tak też zrobiłam. *** Uchyliłam ciężkie powieki i przetarłam oczy, przeciągając się potem leniwie. Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i wtem usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Zerknęłam na zegarek. Minęło pół godziny od momentu, w którym moja klasa skończyła lekcje. Przeczuwałam, że to właśnie ktoś ze szkoły. A przynajmniej miałam nadzieję, że to osoba, która o mnie pamiętała. W szczególności o moim plecaku… Mój gość był doprawdy natarczywy. Naciskał dzwonek już trzeci raz, a mi jeszcze brzęczało w uszach po kilkugodzinnym śnie. Jakby tego było mało, usłyszałam dodatkowo pukanie. Westchnęłam i kręcąc głową wyszłam z pokoju, udając się na dół. Drzwi uchyliłam, po raz kolejny przecierając oko. Przed progiem ujrzałam Kim. - Hej, kochana. – Przywitała się z bladym uśmiechem dziewczyna. - Cześć – odparłam, ziewając. Zeszłam z przejścia, żeby mogła wejść do środka. Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że na prawym ramieniu trzymała moją torbę z książkami. - Wiem co dzisiaj się stało – powiedziała nieco rozpromieniona. – Przyniosłam twoje rzeczy. Przechwyciłam od niej torbę, dziękując za pomoc i całując w policzek. - A to przekazał mi Kastiel – dodała, podając mi jeszcze portfel. Wymieniłam z nią spojrzenia. Byłam pozytywnie zaskoczona. - Miło z jego strony – szepnęłam. - Oj, Megan. Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytała już bardziej rozchmurzona, zapewne mając na myśli mój nostalgiczny nastrój. Na te słowa od razu się skrzywiłam. - Jak spodnie? – Zaśmiała się, zawtórowałam jej. - To była kompromitacja – podsumowałam. – Ale może jutro nikt nie będzie o tym pamiętał – rzekłam z nadzieją, choć wiedziałam, że na to były akurat marne szanse. – Chcesz coś zjeść? - Co? A, nie, dzięki… Słuchaj, pamiętasz o wczorajszej rozmowie? Natychmiast przeniosłam wzrok na Kim. O czymś zapomniałam? - Tata rano wyjechał na lotnisko, no wiesz, do cioci… Miałaś u mnie przenocować… Słysząc to, wszystko do mnie wróciło. I rzeczywiście to zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy. Zbyt wiele wydarzeń w ciągu jednego dnia skutecznie zaburzyło koncentrację i pomieszało w pamięci. Miałam sobie za złe, że przegapiłam tak istotną sprawę. - Tak Kim, tak. Chodź, już zbieram swoje rzeczy. *** Zaczynało się ściemniać, dochodziła siedemnasta. Po drodze przyjaciółka chciała wstąpić do banku w sprawie zaktualizowania danych w placówce na podstawie pisma, które, jak mówiła, poprzedniego dnia do niej przysłali. Przy okazji miała wypłacić pieniądze na najbliższe dni, czyli przede wszystkim zakupy spożywcze. Nie robiłam problemów. Budynek był spory. Wzniesiony i wykończony w nowoczesnym stylu. Dużo przestrzeni na pewno dawało sporo komfortu klientom. Jasne barwy i cała masa okien, przez które wpadało światło sprawiało, że wnętrze było wyjątkowo słoneczne. Eleganckie kanapy dla oczekujących i szklane biurka przy stanowiskach do przyjmowania interesantów budziły podziw. To było jedno z najprzyjemniej urządzonych miejsc w mieście. Klientów nie było niemal wcale. W zasadzie nie zobaczyłam nawet wielu pracowników. Jedynie dwóch krzątało się przy biurkach, składając dokumenty i teczki. Dopiero wtedy zorientowałam się, że zdążyłyśmy niewiele przed zamknięciem. Pośpieszyłam koleżankę. Kim podeszła do jednego z wolnych punktów przyjęć i zajęła miejsce na krześle – również szklanym. Ja tymczasem postanowiłam obejrzeć budynek od wewnątrz, skupiając swoją uwagę na certyfikatych wiszących na ścianach. Spacerowałam wolnym krokiem, przyglądając się kolejnym osiągnięciom instytucji. Czas zaczynał mi się dłużyć, ale widziałam, że przyjaciółce dobrze idzie i niedługo powinna skończyć spotkanie. Przechodziłam obok wnęki, za którą było odseparowane okienko z kasą - wpłaty, wypłaty i przelewy. Coś mnie tknęło, słysząc rozmowę mężczyzny z pracownicą, więc zatrzymałam się w mniej widocznym miejscu. - Ani słowa i żadnych nerwowych ruchów, albo kulka w łeb – szepnął klient. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegłam jego rękę, skierowaną w stronę kobiety. Wychyliłam się niepostrzeżenie i… Ujrzałam broń… - Wyjmuj kasę i pakuj do reklamówki. No już, ładuj, bo zabiję – warknął równie cicho, wyraźnie starając się nie rzucać w oczy. Zdębiałam, przerażona, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Przyjrzałam się twarzy zastraszonej pani, która wkładała pliki pieniędzy do torby. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktoś był tak blady… W oczach miała łzy, a ręce trzęsły jej się niemiłosiernie. - Zamknij się stara i się pośpiesz. No, ruchy – rzucił groźnie mężczyzna, przystawiając pistolet bliżej niej. Rozejrzałam się szybko. I jak na złość obok nie było nikogo. Od razu przyszło mi do głowy, że większość pracowników na pewno szykuje się do wyjścia gdzieś na tyłach, albo już opuściła miejsce pracy. A ja… Wróciłam do tej sytuacji. Facet miał na sobie garnitur. Typowy, prosty, do tego lakierki i teczka stojąca obok na podłodze. Wyglądał na biznesmena i w życiu nie pomyślałabym, że ktoś taki mógłby dopuścić się rozboju… - Szybciej, babo, bo cię zestrzelę – syknął po raz kolejny bandyta. A w tym momencie wkroczyłam do akcji. Szybka kalkulacja sprawiła, że wiedziałam, że nie mogę krzyczeć, bo mężczyzna postrzeliłby kobietę. Wyjątkowo ostrożnie zrobiłam kilka kroków w jego kierunku, starając się, żeby żadne z nich mnie zobaczyło. Będąc w bliskiej odległości, rzuciłam się na jego rękę, kierując ją w dół. Zupełnie nie myślałam o tym, że najprawdopodobniej popełniam wielki błąd. Jednak inna reakcja i wzywanie pomocy, prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się śmiercią pani za kasą. Kobieta krzyknęła, widząc zamieszanie i w tej chwili padł strzał. Ktoś zaczął wrzeszczeć, usłyszałam hałas. Potem poczułam na sobie ręce, mocny uścisk, a później ucisk na tchawicę. Mężczyzna złapał mnie i łokciem przydusił mi szyję, unieruchamiając. Widziałam ludzi, którzy uciekają, zbiegających się ochroniarzy. Słyszałam głośne wołanie, wywracające się krzesła. Z chwili na chwilę widziałam mniej wyraźnie i coraz trudniej mi się oddychało. Chciałam się wyszarpać, ale wtedy poczułam coś przy głowie. Od razu zorientowałam się, że przyłożył mi broń. Zadrżałam ze strachu, błagając, żeby mnie puścił. - Wszyscy spokój, bo zrobię jej dziurę w głowie! – krzyknął mój oprawca. - Megan! – Głos Kim, mocno zagłuszony, rozległ się w pomieszczeniu, choć nie wiem, skąd dochodził. Obserwowałam przerażona to, co się dzieje. Czułam pod powiekami piekące łzy, a każdy haust powietrza w płucach był dla mojego organizmu na wagę złota. Ryk bandyty, który rozległ się za moment i wpadł mi wprost do ucha, sprawił, że niemal zemdlałam. - Zaraz rozwalę jej łeb, jak wszyscy stąd nie wyjdziecie! __________________________________________________________________ Muszę na koniec tego rozdziału zadać pytanie. Czy ktoś więcej prócz jednej osoby w komentarzu, czyta tu to opowiadanie? :) Czułam na czole zbierające się kropelki potu. Serce waliło w mojej piersi jak szalone, a nogi drętwiały z obawy o to, czy szaleniec nie naciśnie za chwilę spustu broni. Z trudem łapałam powietrze, próbując ostatkami sił odgiąć rękę, którą mocno przyciskał do mojej szyi, miażdżąc mięśnie, nerwy i tchawicę. Pomimo znalezienia się w patowej sytuacji i niesamowitego strachu, widziałam, jak ludzie w pośpiechu opuszczają budynek, zostawiając mnie sam na sam z kryminalistą. - Puść… Puść, zostaw – powiedziałam drżącym i urywającym się głosem, oddychając niespokojnie, z problemami. Na pewno byłam niebezpiecznie czerwona z niedostatku powietrza. Zaczynały się zawroty głowy. - Duszę się – szepnęłam zachryple i niedługo potem poczułam delikatne luzowanie uścisku, który umożliwił mi złapanie tchu. - To wszystko twoja wina, suko – warknął wściekle mężczyzna, mocniej przyciskając lufę do mojej głowy. Jęknęłam cicho z przerażenia, a spod zaciśniętej powieki wypłynęła duża jak groch łza. Wbrew mojej wewnętrznej sile, zaczęłam cicho płakać, kiedy popchnął mnie na tyle mocno, że upadłam z hukiem na podłogę, uderzając głową o posadzkę. Chwyciłam za zbite miejsce, a wtedy poczułam na palcach gorącą wilgoć. Krew sączyła się z niewielkiego rozcięcia, sklejając rozpuszczone włosy, które opadły na czoło i oczy. Za moment ból spotęgował mój oprawca, łapiąc za pukle i szarpiąc za nie. - Bierz pieniądze i wstawaj. – Usłyszałam niewyraźnie. – Powiedziałem: wstawaj! Mocniejsze pociągnięcie zaowocowało moim głuchym krzyknięciem. Szybko chwyciłam w dłoń torbę z gotówką i podniosłam się, opierając o ścianę. Przystawił mi wtedy pistolet do pleców. Wiedziałam, że wystarczył jeden mój nieprzemyślany ruch, by pozwolił pociskowi wystrzelić wprost w kręgosłup. Zesztywniałam, prostując się. Przycisnął lufę mocniej. - Wychodzimy. Tylko spokojnie – rzekł głośno, lecz wyczułam w tonie jego głosu niepewność. Zrobiłam krok w przód. Moje ciało przeszedł nagle porażający ból. Rana na głowie nadal krwawiła. Słyszałam coraz wyraźniej dźwięki syren. Chociaż pomoc była w drodze, nie byłam dobrej myśli. - Szybciej! Popchnął mnie kolejny raz, tak, że ledwie zachowałam równowagę. Maszerowałam dalej, zbliżając się do drzwi i mając za sobą mojego oprawcę. Drżałam ze strachu, a w głowie kołotała mi się jedynie myśl, że może to być ostatni dzień mojego życia… Przez przeszklone drzwi budynku widziałam zbiorowisko przekrzykujących się ludzi, w kierunku którego zamierzał radiowóz. - I co teraz? – jęknął bezradnie, zwalniając kroku. – Przez ciebie wszystko się popieprzyło! Zamknęłam oczy, kiedy jeszcze mocniej przycisnął lufę do pleców. Wiedziałam, że był zdesperowany i zdolny do wszystkiego. - Otwórz i wychodzimy – nakazał mi. Nie miałam pojęcia, co planuje. Przecież wychodził wprost w ręce policji. Minęło jeszcze kilka minut, zanim znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz, otoczeni przez grupę funkcjonariuszy. Ktoś krzyczał, ludzie plotkowali, nie dając się odgonić stróżom prawa. - Zostaw dziewczynę i ręce do góry – krzyknął jeden z policjantów, celując w naszą stronę. Poczułam, jak serce podchodzi mi do gardła. Głośno przełknęłam ślinę. Ręka kryminalisty zaczęła niebezpiecznie drżeć, co spotęgowało moje obawy. Wśród grupki gapiów dostrzegłam zlęknioną Kim. Jej spanikowany wyraz twarzy nie dodawał mi otuchy. Kurczowo ściskałam dłonie na torbie z pieniędzmi. Byłam tak oszołomiona, że przestawałam kontaktować. Z trudem rejestrowałam, co się wokół mnie dzieje. Między stronami toczyły się negocjacje i sama nie wiem kiedy mężczyzna odrzucił broń na bok, puszczając mnie wolno. W naszą stronę natychmiast rzucili się funkcjonariusze. Podczas, gdy go obezwładniano, z tłumu wybiegła Kim. Rzuciła się na mnie, przytulając, a potem obejrzała mnie ze wszystkich stron. Tuż za nią znalazł się Armin. - Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała zatroskana dziewczyna. Powstrzymując jęknięcie, chwyciłam się za głowę, przypominając o rozcięciu. - Uderzyłam się tylko. Poza tym jest dobrze – odparłam drżącym z emocji i wyczerpania głosem, uśmiechając się blado. – Co tu robisz? – Zwróciłam się do chłopaka, którego w gruncie rzeczy wcześniej z nami nie było. W odpowiedzi objął mnie swoimi ramionami. - Moja malutka – szepnął mi we włosy. – Bardzo się bałaś? – zapytał cicho. - Trochę tak. Byłam głupia, że nie zareagowałam na tę sytuację inaczej, rozsądniej… Armin w tym momencie oderwał się ode mnie, przestraszony, napędzając stracha również mi. - Megan, przecież tu jest krew – rzekł zatroskany, spoglądając na swoje czerwone palce. - Co się dzieje? – odezwała się natychmiast równie przejęta Kim. - To nic, upadłam i rozcięłam sobie trochę skórę, nie martwcie się… Brunet po raz kolejny przycisnął mnie do siebie, gładząc po plecach. - Wszystko już będzie dobrze – powiedział pokrzepiająco, a ja jeszcze głośno dyszałam w jego kurtkę, zanim nie uspokoiłam rozszalałych nerwów. *** W szpitalu spędziłam godzinę, w trakcie której założono mi trzy szwy. Psioczyłam całą drogę powrotną na to, że w miejscu szycia wygolili mi włosy. Moje piękne, długie kosmyki, które uważałam za jedną z głównych zalet w swoim wyglądzie… Jedyne, co podnosiło mnie duchu, to fakt, że mogłam zakryć feralne miejsce pozostałymi puklami lub zdecydować się na doczepy, bo na szczęście zajmowało to niewielką powierzchnię. Po powrocie do domu marzyłam o śnie, bo miniony dzień przyprawił mnie o zbyt wiele niepokoju. Nie walcząc długo z samą sobą, zasnęłam. *** Rodziców nie było w domu, gdy się obudziłam. Na telefonie miałam pięć wiadomości od Kim, Armina, Alexego, Iris i Rozalii, a w salonie znalazłam na stole kartkę od mamy prośbą, żebym się oszczędzała. Po dziesiątej, podczas przeglądania najnowszych wiadomości w internecie, otrzymałam esemesa. “Wyjdź przed dom” – taka była treść wiadomości. Niestety, numer, z którego została wysłana, był nieznany przeze mnie. Nie zastanawiałam się bezmyślnie, kim może być nadawca. Od razu wpadłam na pomysł, by wyjrzeć przez okno. Podeszłam do niego spokojnym krokiem, żeby ustrzec się przed bólem i rozejrzałam się przez szybę. To znów był on. Stał na chodniku po drugiej stronie ulicy, z rękami w kieszeni dresów i kapturem na głowie, spod którego wystawały kosmyki włosów. W skupieniu kopał niewielki kamyk. “Nie mam ochoty” – wystukałam szybko odpowiedź, wysyłając ją natychmiast. Obserwowałam zaciekawiona jego reakcję. Po krótkiej chwili wyjął telefon i odebrał esemesa. Podniósł wtedy głowę i popatrzył w okno, wprost na mnie. Na moje nieszczęście, nie zdążyłam usunąć się z pola widzenia. Byłam pewna, że dostrzegł, że na niego patrzę. Szybko odeszłam z miejsca, czując nasilający się, chwilowy skurcz. Świeże szwy dawały mi się we znaki. Po chwili ból minął, dlatego odetchnęłam. Wtem zawibrował smartfon. Bez namysłu otworzyłam kolejną wiadomość od Kastiela. “Chodź tu na chwilę. To ważne” – odczytałam. Nie opierałam się długo kolejnej namowie. Towarzystwo było mi w tej chwili niesłychanie potrzebne. Nie chciałam dłużej siedzieć sama w pokoju i męczyć się z głupimi myślami po równie stresujacym dniu, a przecież wszyscy znajomi byli w szkole. Poza nim... Zeszłam na dół, gdzie założyłam buty i narzuciłam na siebie lekką kurtkę. Ostrożnie ubrałam też czapkę, która zasłoniła niewielki opatrunek. Poprawiłam włosy i przekręciłam zamek w drzwiach, uchylając je, a potem zamykając kluczem od zewnątrz. Wyszłam przed dom, od razu lokalizując chłopaka. Ruszyłam przed siebie po kamiennej ścieżce, otoczonej zieleniejącą się trawą. - Już myślałem, że mnie olałaś – mruknął, kiedy przechodziłam przez ulicę. Miał ten sam beznamiętny wyraz twarzy, co zwykle. Żadnej empatii w oczach. - Miałam taki zamiar – skłamałam. – O co chodzi? Jaka to ważna sprawa? Wbił wzrok w moje oczy i patrzył w nie, bez mrugnięcia. Zmieszałam się. Cisza zagęszczała atmosferę między nami. - Słyszałem, co się stało. Byłem niedaleko, więc pomyślałem, że zajrzę i zobaczę, co z Tobą. Zlustrowałam go wzrokiem, prychając. - Chyba żartujesz… Martwiłeś się? Ty? – zapytałam ironicznie, z pogardą. Skrzywił się nieco. - Coś ci się nie podoba? Jakiś popapraniec chciał cię dzisiaj rozwalić, a ty robisz ze wszystkiego problemy? - Zamknij się, Kastiel – warknęłam bez chwili namysłu. – Mógłbyś mi o tym nie przypominać, ale jak zwykle musisz człowieka dobić – wyrzuciłam z pretensją, chociaż odrobinę rezonu straciłam po jego słowach. Spuściłam głowę. - Dobra, uspokój się już – rzekł cierpliwie. – Idziesz jutro do szkoły? - Nie wiem – wycedziłam. – Co cię to w ogóle obchodzi? - Nie denerwuj się, mała. Chodź, spróbujemy sprawić, żebyś trochę wyluzowała – zaproponował, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Podniosłam na niego zaskoczony wzrok. - Co? – wypaliłam. - Posiedzimy, obejrzymy jakiś film. Zrobię popcorn – zaproponował, cały czas uważnie na mnie patrząc. - Chyba śnisz – sarknęłam, choć niewątpliwie jego słowa mocno mnie zdziwiły. – Myślisz, że nie wiem, o co ci chodzi? Chciałam wracać do domu, ale przytrzymał mnie za przedramię, spoglądając pytająco . Nie czekałam długo, ale by dać mu odpowiedź. - W ostatnich dniach widziałam cię z co najmniej dwoma różnymi panienkami. Jeśli uważasz, że jestem na tyle głupia, by nie wiedzieć co chcesz ugrać, to bardzo grubo się mylisz – powiedziałam ostro, wyszarpując się i zaciskając zęby, żeby nie jęknąć z nagłego napadu bólu. - Nie dotknąłbym żadnej dziewczyny, jeśli sama by tego nie chciała – warknął, na co prychnęłam kolejny raz. – Nie jestem jakimś zboczeńcem, do cholery. Chciałem poprawić relację między nami, którą spieprzyłem – dodał, po czym zamilkł na moment. – We wszystkim odnajdujesz podstęp. Widzę, że nie jesteś warta jakichkolwiek starań – mlasnął niechętnie, czym całkowicie mnie skołował. Wzbudził we mnie poczucie winy, którego nie potrafiłam wyrzucić z głowy. Może rzeczywiście nie powinnam tak ostro go traktować? - Mam uwierzyć, że proponujesz mi wspólnie spędzony dzień z filmem i nic więcej? – dopytałam, zanim jeszcze się ode mnie odwrócił. Zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i stał tak chwilę bez reakcji, jakby zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Bez słowa wyciągnął potem do mnie swoją lewą rękę, na którą przeniosłam wzrok. Miałam wybór. Albo iść z nim – podrywaczem, chociaż w szkole już o nas bezpodstawnie plotkowali i po raz kolejny zgodzić się na jego reguły gry, albo wrócić do domu, spędzając cały dzień w samotności. Spojrzałam w jego ciemnoszare oczy, które tym razem nie wyrażały obojętności, pogardy czy politowania. Były przyjazne. Podałam mu dłoń, na co się do mnie uśmiechnął, znów szczerze. Wbrew temu, że miałam co do niego mało przychylne nastawienie, jego obecność była niezwykle pociągająca. - Tylko film – przypomniałam, robiąc pierwszy krok. Skinął głową. Rozłączyłam nasze ręce i szliśmy przed siebie, początkowo w skrajnej ciszy. Nie wiedziałam, o czym mogę z nim rozmawiać. - Dlaczego nie jesteś w szkole? – zapytałam w końcu, patrząc w ziemię. - Jakoś tak wyszło. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Słyszałem, że zgrywałaś wczoraj bohaterkę – rzekł zaczepnie, uśmiechając się z przekąsem. - Daj mi spokój – mlasnęłam. – Wieczorem mam jeszcze zeznania złożyć. - No, proszę… A ja myślałem, że z ciebie taka grzeczna dziewczynka – dogryzał mi wciąż. Zacisnęłam wargi, a chęć na rozmowę już mi przeszła. Denerwowało mnie, że się ze mną ciągle drażnił. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się, po co w ogóle z nim wyszłam, skoro na każdym kroku starał się dogryźć. Powolnym krokiem zbliżaliśmy się do miejskiego parku. Na ogołoconych po poprzedniej jesieni drzewach pojawiały się nowe, jasnozielone liście, ocieplając otoczenie. Trawa nabierała żywego odcienia i cała przyroda zdawała się budzić do życia na następny rok. Kolejne minuty spaceru mijały nam w milczeniu, dopóki nie zaczął podśpiewywać pod nosem na tyle wyraźnie, żeby żadne słowo nie umknęło mojej uwadze. - Majteczki w kropeczki, ło, ho, ho, ho… Niebieskie wstążeczki, ło, ho, ho, ho… W jednej chwili zarumieniłam się lekko, gdy zorientowałam się, że przecież ma na myśli ostatnią sytuację ze szkoły, kiedy to pękły mi spodnie, ukazując światu moją bieliznę… Szturchnęłam go. - Kastiel, przestań – wybełkotałam zmieszana. - To co, Megan? Na jaki film masz ochotę? – zapytał, zmieniając znienacka temat. Zatrzymał się nagle i odwrócił w moją stronę. Odważnie objął mnie jedną ręką w pasie. Zgromiłam go wzrokiem, ale nie wykonałam żadnego ruchu. - Bałaś się? – Uniósł nieznacznie brew, a ja uciekłam wzrokiem w bok. - Tak – szepnęłam szybko. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Byłam w tak nostalgicznym nastroju, że nie wzbraniałam się mu ani trochę. Oparłam czoło o jego ramię. Niesłychanie mała wydawałam się przy nim. Był wyższy o głowę, szerszy w barkach i zdecydowanie silniejszy. Czułam zarys twardych mięśni pod jego koszulką i rozpiętą bluzą. - Szkoda, że mnie tam nie było – westchnął teatralnie. – Rozwaliłbym gnoja – dodał, natychmiast poprawiając mi nastrój. - Doprawdy umiesz mnie rozśmieszyć – zażartowałam sobie z niego, na co jedynie wywrócił oczami. – Myślałam, że jesteś gburem, wiesz? - Nie wiesz o mnie jeszcze wiele – bąknął, chcąc powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jednak uciszyłam go, kładąc mu dłoń na ustach. - Zaczekaj – powiedziałam stanowczo. Wsłuchałam się w ciszę, z której znów wyłapałam ciche piski. Skoncentrowałam się na tych dźwiękach, a później odwróciłam się na pięcie i podeszłam do krzaczka przy dużym klonie. Odchyliłam gałązki, a wtedy skomlenie stało się nieco głośniejsze. Za krzewem stał oklejony taśmą karton z kilkoma otworami o średnicy centymetra. - Kastiel, chodź tu, pomóż mi – krzyknęłam do chłopaka, przywołując go ruchem dłoni. Chwilę później stawialiśmy wyjęte pudełko tuż u naszych stóp. Wiedziałam już, co jest grane. - Powinienem mieć gdzieś scyzoryk – mruknął niewyraźnie, grzebiąc w kieszeniach bluzy, a potem dresowych spodni. Zaglądałam przez dziurki do środka, ale panowała tam jedynie ciemność. Zerknęłam na chłopaka, który właśnie wyjmował nożyk. Przykucnął obok mnie i zaczął rozcinać taśmę, bym mogła otworzyć karton. Kiedy to się udało, ujrzeliśmy trzy małe pieski. Jeden biały z rudymi uszami i łapkami, drugi jednolicie brązowy, podobnie jak trzeci, tylko z ciemniejszym, czarnym brzuszkiem. Wyglądały na kundelki, były wyraźnie wychudzone i zmarznięte. Wymieniliśmy się spojrzeniami. O dziwo, w oczach chłopaka odnalazłam przejęcie sytuacją. - Koniecznie musimy im pomóc – powiedziałam stanowczo. Nic nie odpowiedział, tylko podniósł ostrożnie pudło i ruszył w drogę. Szliśmy znów w towarzystwie głuchej ciszy między nami, którą zakłócały piski psiaków. Patrzyłam zaskoczona na to, jak Kastiel ostrożnie obchodzi się z pudełkiem, starając się nie potrząsać nim mocno w rytm marszu. Chcieliśmy zanieść zwierzątka do domu chłopaka, ogrzać i nakarmić, a dopiero później odwiedzić weterynarza. Zmieniliśmy jednak plany w trakcie drogi i od razu udaliśmy się z psami do lekarza, który na szczęście przyjął nas natychmiast. Podczas, gdy oglądał szczeniaki, oboje czekaliśmy przed gabinetem, w poczekalni. Białe ściany, recepcja i krzesełka sprawiały bardzo sterylne wrażenie. Wnętrze ocieplały wiszące plakaty z zadowolonymi zwierzakami podczas zabaw, a także ciepłe żółte światło. - I pomyśleć, że chciałem jedynie obejrzeć film – mruknął niechętnie pod nosem. Przeniosłam na niego wzrok. - Ciesz się, przynajmniej zrobiłeś dobry uczynek – odparłam oschle, na co wywrócił oczami. - Marzyłem o tym – burknął. - Gbur… Nie zmuszałam, żebyś tu był – powiedziałam zirytowana. - Oczywiście – zironizował. Dalszą rozmowę uniemożliwił nam pan doktor, który wyszedł z gabinetu. Jego wyraz twarzy nieco mnie uspokoił, bo nie widziałam ani zawodu, ani swego rodzaju przygnębienia. Niecierpliwie wyczekiwałam obwieszczenia diagnozy. Dało się zauważyć, że Kastielowi również nie było to obojętne. - Wszystko w porządku. Psy dostały zastrzyki, zostały obejrzane. Mają około siedmiu tygodni, nie spędziły w zamknięciu wiele czasu, bo są w zaskakująco dobrym stanie jak na podobną sytuację. Uśmiechnęłam się nieznacznie do chłopaka, co odwzajemnił. Nie mogłam usłyszeć niczego lepszego. - Możemy je zabrać? - Tak, bardzo proszę. Książeczki zostaną wydane przez koleżankę – odparł lekarz. *** Szliśmy do Kastiela, bo to jego dom był bliżej. W międzyczasie jeszcze odwiedziliśmy sklep z akcesoriami dla zwierząt. Dalsza droga minęła nam na nieprzerwanej dyskusji, którą co jakiś czas urozmaicały ciche szczeknięcia. Omawialiśmy obowiązki w stosunku do szczeniąt, przy czym chłopak uraczył mnie wieloma opowieściami o swym owczarku Demonie. Śmiechom i żartom nie było końca. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w dzielnicy domków jednorodzinnych, chłopak skierował się w stronę piętrowego murowanego domu, który z zewnątrz naprawdę robił wrażenie. Przeszłam za nim przez bramkę i rozejrzałam się. Widać było, że niewielki ogródek dawno nie był pielęgnowany. Trawnik wydawał się być niekoszony od dłuższego czasu, natomiast skalnik, który pewnie jakiś czas temu był ozdobą tego podwórka, zdominowały chwasty. Podejrzewałam, że Kastiel nie jest osobą, która dbałaby o takie sprawy. Za to nie mogłam zrozumieć, jak jego rodzice tak odpuścili dbanie o własną działkę, na którą pewnie długo musieli pracować. Po chwili do moich uszu dotarło szczekanie. Kierując wzrok w stronę źródła dźwięku, ujrzałam psa zamkniętego w kojcu. Wcześniej nie wiedziałam wiele o tym, że ma zwierzaka. Zadziwiające, że znając osobę ponad półtora roku można tak niewiele o niej wiedzieć. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w środku, moje pierwsze wrażenie odrobinę się poprawiło. Widać było, że o mieszkanie ktoś trochę bardziej starał się niż o otoczenie. Panował tu skrajny porządek, za to detalami, takimi jak wytarcie kurzu z półek czy umycie zabrudzonego lustra w przedpokoju, nikt się nie przejmował. Zanieśliśmy rzeczy do salonu. Byłam niezwykle zadowolona z tego, jak potoczył się dzień. - Co z nimi zrobimy? – zapytałam, spoglądając na niego z niepokojem o los szczeniaków. - Co “my” zrobimy? – powtórzył zdziwiony. – Raczej co ty z nimi zrobisz. Zamrugałam kilkukrotnie, zaskoczona tym, co usłyszałam. - Wiesz, chyba nie rozumiem – zaczęłam. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie interesuje cię, co się z nimi stanie? Przecież trzeba im jakoś pomóc… - Słuchaj – huknął zdenerwowany. – Wydałem stówę na weterynarza i mój wkład się w tym momencie kończy – burknął, zmierzając do wyjścia z salonu. - Dziad z ciebie, Kastiel, wiesz? – warknęłam bez zastanowienia, podnosząc się z podłogi. Zatrzymał się na chwilę w progu. - Chcę ci przypomnieć, że nie raz całowałaś tego dziada – rzekł spokojnie, znikając mi z oczu. Dużo silnej woli mnie kosztowało, by nie wybuchnąć po jego słowach. Był tak samo bezczelny, co wcześniej. Mącił mi w głowie, bo diametralnie zmieniał swoje zachowanie z gburowatego na przyjazne i odwrotnie. A ja się na nie nabierałam. Złość przeszła mi, kiedy zajęłam się moimi znajdami. Z torby z zakupionymi w sklepie zoologicznym akcesoriami wyjęłam miskę i puszkę z gotową mokrą karmą. Poradziłam sobie z otwarciem, słysząc z głebi domu stukot talerzy. Pieski nieśmiało zbliżyły się do pokarmu, a ja starałam się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, żeby ich nie spłoszyć. Zrobiło mi się cieplej na sercu, widząc, jak porzucone, głodne i wystraszone szczeniaczki, ze smakiem pałaszują jedzenie. Swoją drogą, przykry był fakt, że człowiek tak podle potraktował bezbronne zwierzęta, zamiast znaleźć im dom u innych ludzi. Zamykanie w pudle bez kropli wody i odrobiny karmy było moim zdaniem skandaliczne. - Z czym chcesz kanapkę? – Usłyszałam znienacka. Chłopak właśnie wchodził do pokoju, niosąc w dłoni talerz ze stosem kromek i dwa niebieskie kubki w drugiej. Nie chcąc z nim rozmawiać, straciłam zainteresowanie, ponownie zwracając uwagę na pieski. - Panna obrażalska cierpi z powodu urażonej dumy? – prychnął z uśmieszkiem. – Mogę zaraz rozładować twoją złość. Chcesz? – droczył się ze mną dalej. - Zbieramy się już – powiedziałam, ignorując go. – Jutro w szkole oddam ci za weterynarza – dodałam, ostrożnie przenosząc do kartonu jednego z piesków, który odsunął się od miski, najedzony. Kastiel stał i obserwował bez słowa, co robię. Kiedy wszystkie piszczące maluchy siedziały już w środku, a ich przybory spakowałam z powrotem do torby, wstałam i ostrożnie podniosłam karton, zawieszajac wcześniej siatkę na przedramieniu. Wtedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. - Chcę brązowego – rzucił nagle. Przetrawiłam, co powiedział i uśmiechnęłam się kpiąco. - Żartujesz. - Nie. - Tak – odparłam tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny, nie będziesz się nim zajmował. - Chcę brązowego – powtórzył spokojnie. – Weź legowisko i miskę ze sobą dla dwóch. Znajdę dla tego małego coś po Demonie. - Mówisz poważnie? – dopytywałam, sądząc, że się wygłupia. - Wyjmij go i tu zostaw – potwierdził. - Zaskoczyłeś mnie – mruknęłam, odstawiając wszystko na ziemię. – Zaopiekujesz się nim dobrze? - Umiem zadbać o psa, jednego już mam. Nie magluj mnie. Kiwnęłam głową, nie wdając się w dalszą dyskusję. Byłam pod wrażeniem, że chce zabrać jednego ze szczeniąt do siebie. Jego słowo brzmiały niezwykle przekonująco. Zaimponował mi. Wtem usłyszałam rozbrzmiewający dzwonek mojego telefonu. O razu sięgnęłam do kieszeni, będąc pod czujnym wzrokiem Kastiela. - Cześć, Rozalio. Co słychać? - Przepraszam, że ci dzisiaj przeszkadzam, Megan, ale musisz mi pomóc – wybełkotała nerwowo, a słychać było, że jest roztrzęsiona. - Mów natychmiast, co się dzieje. - Iris nie odbierała, dlatego dzwonię do ciebie – rzuciła szybko. – Lysander pokłócił się z Leo przez telefon… Był tak wyprowadzony z równowagi, że od razu wyszedł ze szkoły i wsiadł w autobus. Chyba jedzie do domu, a okropnie boję się o nich. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam go w takim stanie, nie wiem co się dzieje, a kolejny autobus przyjedzie dopiero za kwadrans. Jesteś może w pobliżu, żeby tam zajrzeć? Zaniepokoiłam się trochę, marszcząc brwi. Zauważył to Kastiel, który podszedł w moim kierunku i cicho zapytał, o co chodzi. Zignorowałam go. - Jestem niedaleko. Już się zbieram, lecę. Nie przejmuj się. - Super. Dołączę do ciebie jak najszybciej. - Do zobaczenia – rzuciłam w pośpiechu, rozłączając się. Wyszłam z salonu, a w korytarzu w mgnieniu oka założyłam buty. Dogonił mnie zdezorientowany chłopak. - Gdzie idziesz? - Wrócę niedługo, zajmij się psami. Pa – powiedziałam, nie zwracając na niego dużej uwagi. Opuściłam dom, kierując się w stronę oddalonego o kilkaset metrów domu braci. Nie obserwując, co dzieje się wokół, dotarłam do celu w kilka minut, podczas których czułam narastające emocje. Głos Rozalii wydawał się ogromnie niespokojny. Czułam, że przejmuje się do granic możliwości, dlatego byłam pewna, że sprawa musi być poważna. Brama była otwarta, a na podjeździe stało zaparkowane, nowo nabyte auto Leo – zabytkowy, odrestaurowany, złoty Mercedes. To był doskonały dowód na to, że własny interes może się niesamowicie opłacić, szczególnie, jeśli prowadzony jest rozsądnie. Bez zastanowienia ruszyłam w stronę drzwi wejściowych, zza których było słychać podniesione tony głosów. Weszłam do środka dzięki nieprzekręconemu zamkowi. - Więcej nie potrafię udawać, że zaakceptowałem tę sytuację. – Rozległ się podniesiony głos Leo. - Wiem, że potrzebujesz czasu – odparł jego poddenerwowany brat. - Nie rozumiesz. Nie zgadzam się, żebyś przychodził tutaj z Rozalią – wyjaśnił stanowczo starszy. – Jeśli tego nie zaakceptujesz, będziesz musiał znaleźć sobie inne mieszkanie. Dyskusja zamarła, kiedy znienacka pojawiłam się w pomieszczeniu, zaskakując towarzystwo. Nieco zmieszana, starałam się wytłumaczyć swoją obecność. - Rozalia do mnie zadzwoniła, powiedziała, co się dzieje – zaczęłam niezdarnie. – Chciałam sprawdzić, czy wszystko u was w porządku – wybełkotałam, zagryzając wargę. Chłopacy przez chwilę lustrowali mnie wzrokiem. - Niepotrzebnie. Nic się nie dzieje, właśnie skończyliśmy – odparł spokojnie Leo, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Zatrzymał się na krótki moment przy Lysandrze, nie spoglądając na niego. - Nie chcę jej tutaj kiedykolwiek widzieć. Jeśli zobaczę, będziesz musiał się wyprowadzić – powiedział do brata. Sytuacja była wyjątkowo nieswoja. Napięcie między nimi osiągnęło maksimum. Dało się je wyczuć na odległość. - Bądź spokojny, nie będę jej przyprowadzał – zapewnił młodszy. Wtedy Leo opuścił salon, zostawiając nas samych. Staliśmy w milczeniu, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Od zawsze postrzegałam Lysandra jako przykład osoby stonowanej, rozsądnej i lojalnej, mającej twarde zasady. Tymczasem jego związek z dziewczyną brata konkretnie zmienił moje nastawienie do niego. - Idzie tu – szepnął pod nosem, wpatrzony w okno. To była sama zainteresowana. Zbliżała się szybkim krokiem do drzwi wejściowych, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Chłopak rzucił się w stronę przedpokoju, zatrzymując ją. Wyjrzałam zza ściany, obserwując sytuację. - Nie możesz – rzekł przybity. - Jak to? – Zdziwiła się dziewczyna. - Leo sobie nie życzy… Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, najpewniej chcąc uspokoić rozszalałe nerwy. Czułam, że nie powinnam wtrącać się w ich problemy i tym samym nie powinnam uczestniczyć w spotkaniu, ale nie miałam możliwości ulotnienia się z mieszkania, niestety. - Leo! Musimy porozmawiać! Wyjaśnijmy sobie wszystko raz na zawsze! – zawołała głośno w głąb domu dziewczyna. Byłam zdezorientowana i jednocześnie skonsternowana obecnością w tej rozmowie. - Leo, chodź tu! – powtórzyła, odpychając zdecydowanie Lysandra i wchodząc do środka. Naprzeciw niej wyszedł były chłopak, przybierając obojętną minę. - Nie chcę cię tu widzieć. - Po naszym rozstaniu każdy uważa mnie za żmiję – zatrzymała się, nabierając powietrza do płuc. – Nikomu nic nie powiedziałam, bo chciałam zakończyć naszą relację bez zbędnych kłopotów, ale nie pozwolę, żebyś dalej robił z siebie ofiarę! Zauważyłam, że Leo spiął się odrobinę. - Jest tu nawet Megan, niech ona wszystko słyszy – zaakcentowała, patrząc na mnie uważnie. – Leo od kilku tygodni mnie bił – powiedziała głośno, po chwili ciągnąc wypowiedź dalej. – Szarpał, kiedy dowiadywał się, że rozmawiałam z innym chłopakiem. Groził rozstaniem, gdy orientował się, że napisałam do Kastiela lub Kena. Powtarzał, że żaden inny nie będzie mnie chciał, bo nie jestem wystarczająco dobra. A ja mu w to wierzyłam… Megan, chcę, żebyś w końcu poznała prawdę, tak jak wszyscy. Znęcał się nade mną, głównie psychicznie – rzekła na jednym oddechu, szokując mni. – Dopiero Lysander wszystko zauważył, zaczął mnie wspierać i przekonywać do zakończenia tego toksycznego związku. Dzięki niemu byłam w stanie powiedzieć sobie miesiąc temu, że nie jestem taka, jaką mnie określał przez długi czas. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, w zasadzie nie miałam nawet pojęcia, co myśleć o wyznaniu koleżanki. Wydawało mi się, że Leo był w podobnym szoku co ja. Jeśli prawdą były słowa dziewczyny, musiał być zaskoczony, że opowiedziała o tym, co jej zrobił. Lysander objął Rozalię, która zatrzęsła się w spazmach cichego szlochu. Widać wiele kosztowała ją to wszystko. - Wymyślasz – mruknął niechętnie najstarszy z towarzystwa. – Jesteś żałosna, że wyciągasz brudy przy obcych osobach. – Skrzywił się. – Wychodzę. W kilka chwil opuścił dom, w akompaniamencie towarzyszącej, głuchej ciszy. Wymieniłam spojrzenia z próbującym uspokoić Rozalię chłopakiem. Szybko doszłam do wniosku, że powinnam zostawić ich samych. To, co usłyszałam, zszokowało mnie i stawiało całą sprawę w zupełnie innym świetle. W obecnej sytuacji to nie Lysander wydawał się nie w porządku, a jego brat, co jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej postrzegałam inaczej. Bez zwłoki ulotniłam się z mieszkania. Spokoju nie dawała mi głównie jedna rzecz. Jak mogłam nie zauważyć, że z moją koleżanką dzieje się coś tak niedobrego? *** - Gdzie ty się podziewałaś? Zostawiłaś mnie z trzema psami! – oburzył się Kastiel, orientując się, że przyszłam. - Miałam sprawę, ale już je zabieram – wyjaśniłam, przechodząc obok niego bez zatrzymania. – Rozalię musiałam zobaczyć. - Czyli spotkałaś się z koleżanką, zostawiając mnie bez słowa? – Zdziwił się. - Jak widzisz, są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze – rzekłam kąśliwie. Dostrzegłam jego niesforny uśmiech, kiedy obserwował mnie, stojąc oparty o framugę. - Grabisz sobie – odparł zaczepnie. Ruszył w moim kierunku, podczas gdy pochylona cmokałam do rozrabiającym szczeniaków, które w przeciągu niecałego dnia skradły moje serce. Były przesłodkie, mogłam patrzeć na nie godzinami. Nagle, z równowagi wyprowadził mnie klaps w pośladki, który wymierzył mi chłopak. W mgnieniu oka wyprostowałam się i odwróciłam się w jego stronę, gromiąc wzrokiem. - Jesteś bezczelny! – krzyknęła na tyle głośno, że nawet psy, wystraszone, uciekły i skuliły się w legowisku. – Pierwszy i ostatni raz to zrobiłeś! Złość biła z moich oczu i twarzy. Rozjuszył mnie bardziej, gdy bez ogródek objął mnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, trzymając mocno. - Nie wydaje mi się, panna – szepnął ponętnie, nachylając się nad moim uchem. Spróbowałam szarpnąć się i wyrwać z jego uścisku, jednak był silniejszy. - Puść! - Nie idź nigdzie, Megan. Zostań ze mną – wychrypiał głosem tak wibrującym, że dostałam gęsiej skórki. - Co? – zapytałam natychmiast, niemal niesłyszalnie, bo wielka gula stanęła mi w gardle. Odpowiedź odebrała mi mowę, sprawiając jednocześnie, że niemal ścięło mnie z nóg. - Pragnę cię z całych sił. Spędź ze mną tę noc. Już wkrótce... EDIT: Będzie to ostatni wpis. Przerywam pisanie tego opowiadania. Od autora Zapraszam również na blog: Cena miłości. To tam w pierwszej kolejności pojawiają się rozdziały :) Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Cena miłości" by PoProstuJa? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:W toku Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:FF